An operating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,906 includes sections to be held by user's hands (hereinafter referred to as hold sections) at the left and the right thereof. The hold sections each have a grip extending rearward. At upper surfaces of front portions of the hold sections are disposed operating members such as buttons and a direction key.